Fruit Salad
by keeping it surreal
Summary: Drabbles on fruit.
1. Apple: Bill

AN: Twenty-six drabbles for Nigiri Ashika's Other Fruit Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Apple_

Bill wanted his mom's apple pie. It seemed like an odd request, but that was all he wanted. Apple pie. He didn't want to think about Fred being gone, about everyone else that was gone, about poor baby Teddy all alone. He just wanted apple pie.

After all, there was nothing more comforting than apple pie. Perhaps he could just forget that anything had happened at all. Bill could pretend that he was still a little kid, back he thought You-Know-Who was gone forever. Back when he and his brothers were invincible.

Bill cried into the apple pie. For once, it wasn't helping at all.


	2. Blackberries: Andromeda

AN: Twenty-six drabbles for Nigiri Ashika's Other Fruit Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Blackberries_

Ted loved blackberries, and Andromeda could never figure out why. To her, they always conjured memories of choking down bitter blackberry pie every Christmas, just because they were the Blacks. According to her mother, it was a recipe that had been passed down for hundreds of years. Narcissa was always sure that sugar hadn't been invented back then.

But Ted loved them. He remembered the blackberry muffins that his mother used to make for him, and eating them with his cousins in summer until they were all sick. He loved the little blackberry bush that he planted in the garden.

When Ted died, Andromeda burned down the bush.

She never regretted it.


	3. Cantaloupe: Rodolphus

AN: Twenty-six drabbles for Nigiri Ashika's Other Fruit Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Cantaloupe  
_

Bellatrix gave Rodolphus one perfectly sliced cantaloupe every year for his birthday.

Rodolphus hated that damned fruit. Bellatrix knew, and he knew she knew.

But every year, he got a cantaloupe, perfectly sliced. Even in Azkaban, she managed to talk the guards into giving him one medium sized melon.

And every year, Rodolphus choked down the bitter, sad excuse for a fruit.

Finally, that year, the one where he was injured by that werewolf-loving freak of nature, he waited in his hospital room on his birthday, looking through his gifts.

Assorted dark objects from Lucius and Narcissa. Some of his favorite roast chicken from Yaxley. A full bottle of Firewhiskey from Rastaban.

No cantaloupe.

She forgot.

* * *

Reviews much appreciated.


	4. Dragon Fruit: Cho

AN: Twenty-six drabbles for Nigiri Ashika's Other Fruit Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Dragon Fruit_

Cho walked down a busy street, trying to find somewhere safe to eat. She was tired and probably had a fever. With everything under Death Eater control, it was impossible to get a good night's sleep, let alone any food from the wizarding world. Instead, she was in some muggle city with money she wasn't even sure how to use.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. Through the grimy window of one of the stores, she saw what looked like a dragon fruit sitting on a counter. Cho walked closer until her nose was pressed against the glass. It really was a dragon fruit.

Cho remembered all of her summers in China, with her mum and dad and every other relative she could think of. China, where her mum was now. Where she would be, if she wasn't sure that Harry would stop You-Know-Who. If she wasn't sure that _she_ wanted to be one of the ones fighting.

Cho should have ran, past the store, past the city, past anything that might make her remember where she should be.

But she didn't.

Cho bought the dragon fruit.

* * *

AN: Actually, I had more for this, but chose to end it here. I might include the rest of it, so don't be surprised if there's more Cho! Oh, and I'd love suggestions on fruit and characters (Even though I can't promise I'll use all of them, as some drabbles for upcoming letters are already written).

Reviews are my drug of choice.


	5. Eggplant: Cho II

AN: Twenty-six drabbles for Nigiri Ashika's Other Fruit Challenge. I do not own Harry Potter. (Yes, eggplants are technically fruit). Also for Sharlmalfoy's Random Book Challenge. This is a continuation of "Dragon Fruit".

* * *

_Eggplant_

Quiet, empty days passed. Cho seemed to return to that little shop daily. There was no more dragon fruit, but there seemed to be plenty of everything else. The shop owner, in particular, interested her. He was a young man, not much older than her.

But unlike her, he was always smiling.

He was the first person in such a long time that she could talk to without seeing pity in his eyes. He was the first boy she'd been with in such a long time that didn't compare himself to Cedric.

He didn't even _know_ about Cedric; he was just a muggle.

But somehow, Cho found herself not caring.

Slowly, with him in them, the days were less quiet, less empty. He was full of laughter, full of pranks. Cho realized that she could have stayed in his little shop forever.

Before she left to fight for what she believed in, she kissed him.

He tasted like the eggplant he had been cooking. He tasted like food, like life. Like everything she'd been aching for.

Cho promised to come back.

She did.

_Bloody, bruised, scarred for life. _

He loved her anyway.

* * *

AN: The line "Quiet, empty days passed." is from the Raw Shark Texts. Remember, I still would love character requests! (and fruit suggestions!).

Reviews are love!


End file.
